Proofread
by Lily Truesdale
Summary: Hikaru tries writing a love letter and leaves it on his desk. That would be fine, if it wasn't for his twin, who ends up finding it! RATED M FOR A REASON PEOPLE!


Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** claim ANY of the OHSHC fandom. God damnit people! Leave me the fuck alone!

Warnings: Hitachiincest, smut, Kaoru's inner lit-nerd, and Hikaru's fail writing skills… (Ok technically they're my fail writing skills but Hikaru sucks too… T_T Kaoru is lucky…) Also there is a role reverse here. Don't like, then simply don't read.

* * *

_Kaoru,_

_Kami… I seriously don't know how to start this stupid thing… I guess I should start with the whole point of this letter is. You see, my sweet Kaoru…_

_I love you._

_Yes Kaoru. I love you. And not in the normal brotherly way either. I love you so much more than any twin should love their other half. I know it's wrong, but yet I simply can't bring myself to care. Nothing can stand in my way of loving you and wanting to hold you close and kiss those sweet lips of your Kaoru. I want to make you the happiest man on the planet, doing anything I can just so that super cute and sweet smile stays on that beautiful face. Kao, my simply beautiful baby brother, I simply can't describe what you even do to me… You're just…so beautiful... Every time I look at you, my heart feels like it's going to pound right out of my chest and butterflies flutter about in my stomach like no tomorrow…_

Hikaru set the pencil down, unsure of what else to say. He sighed and looked at his twin sleeping peacefully under the covers. A light blush dusted his pale cheeks as he looked away.

_Wow he's so cute… _Hikaru thought as he looked over to Kaoru's neat mini-mountain of composition books on his desk.

_What would one of Kaoru's characters do in a situation like this…? _He wondered as he quietly tipped-toed to the desk and pulled one from the top of the stack. Kaoru would've strangled him if he found out he had gotten into his stuff again, but Hikaru loved Kaoru's stories and it was worth getting smacked in the head every time if it meant he got to read another chapter of his brother's latest book. He made his way to the bathroom, as to not get caught with the book, but he heard a slight whimper from his sleeping brother. Hikaru looked over at the lump in the sheets to see his twin sleeping for once like a rock. His hair was messy, left parted bangs falling into his face. His eyes were closed and his long, dark eyelashes fluttered against his pale skin. A barely noticeable pink blush adorned his pale cheeks and his lips were slightly parted as he slowly breathed in and out. The covers fell against the boy's waist, so he could see his pale chest in the moonlight.

_So…beautiful…_ Hikaru thought as a dark blush spread across his cheeks. Both the letter and the composition book were completely forgotten on his desk as Hikaru quietly crawled back into bed and pecked his brother's cheek before cuddling up with him and falling into a deep slumber, his only dreams were of his beautiful twin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Hikaru was in the shower, Kaoru was sitting at his desk digging through the mountain of composition books looking for one that had his latest work-in-progress in it.

_Damnit where is it?_ He thought as he dug through them. He soon gave up on the pile and looked to Hikaru's desk, where he saw his book. He got up to grab it.

"Note to self, smack Hikaru… Hey what's this?" Kaoru muttered but then his voice grew curious when he saw the letter addressed to him. He read it over, a scarlet blush creeping over his cheeks as his golden eyes grew in shock, but then revealed something close to relief. He grabbed what he called his editing pen (I), which was a simple red ink pen, and began to proofread the unfinished letter. Just as he finished the note at the bottom, he heard the shower turn off.

_Perfect timing…_ He thought with a small grin. He walked up to the bathroom door and poked his head inside.

"Hey Hikaru, I'm gonna go downstairs and get a snack. Want anything?" He asked. In the shower, Hikaru poked his head out of the glass door.

"Just get me a soda will you?" He replied.

"Ok." Kaoru replied and walked out of the room. Hikaru walked out of the bathroom in a pair of clean boxers and a towel over his head. He looked over at his desk and his eyes widened in realization.

_Oh crap! The letter!_ He realized as he threw the towel in the laundry basket and quickly walked over to the desk. The letter was on his desk, unfinished as he left it, but it was covered in red ink.

_Editing marks! Oh no…_ He groaned inwardly as he quickly scanned the letter and saw the note at the bottom.

_Hikaru,_

_First off, I don't think I would've found this lovely letter if you hadn't tried yet again to sneak yet another peak at my latest book. So good job there… you're still in trouble though._

_Second, why didn't you tell me? It would've saved me all this worrying about what you would say to me. Yes Hikaru, I love you too. I love you so much more than I even should love you. But like you said, I simply can't bring myself to care about what anyone else says about us. I love you so much more than anything on this earth._

_-Your Kao_

A dark blush had made its way over Hikaru's cheeks as he dropped the letter on the desk.

_Kami…_ He thought in pure shock. He barely registered the door closing and hearing something being set down before bolting up from the desk and looking at his twin.

"Ahh Hikaru. I'm guessing you-mmph!" Kaoru started before Hikaru pulled Kaoru to his chest and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around him as Kaoru kissed back eagerly, wrapping his arms around his twin's neck. Hikaru gently bit down on his twin's bottom lip, silently begging for entry, which he allowed quickly. Kaoru immediately gave in to his twin's tongue, letting him explore his mouth. Hikaru pushed his brother against the wall as he let his hands roam his brother's chest, while still keeping him in a passionate tongue war. Kaoru moaned softly and buried his fingers in Hikaru's fiery red hair. The need for air soon came over them and they were forced to break apart. Kaoru looked into his twin's golden eyes that were slowly hazing over with lust.

"Hika…" Kaoru whimpered in his Hosting voice. Hikaru soon began kissing along his jaw up to his ear.

"Kao you are so beautiful…" Hikaru whispered before licking the shell of his ear. Kaoru shivered as he felt his brother's lips going back down his jaw and down his neck, stopping at certain places to gently nip and suck on the soft pale flesh as he dragged his finger nails up Kaoru's sides, just hard enough to tease him. Kaoru closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure as his hands fell from Hikaru's hair and started rubbing his chest and sides, stopping to pinch his nipples. He rubbed them and toyed with them and Hikaru moaned softly against his neck. Hikaru bit down on his collarbone teasingly.

"Oh Kao…what is your wish my sweet Kao…because my wish is for you to…uhhhnnn…" Hikaru moaned as Kaoru started grinding his hips against his. They both threw their heads back and moaned as they ground harder against each other. Kaoru then moved Hikaru towards their bed. He pushed Hikaru down on to the bed before grabbing a tie in the laundry basket. He straddled him before grabbing Hikaru's wrists and tying them to the headboard. Kaoru smirked.

"I did say you were in trouble didn't I." He stated smirking. Hikaru gulped as Kaoru kissed him and pried his lips open with his tongue. His hands roamed his twin's chest again; grateful that he could go at his own pace without his brother's arms trying to stop him. The elder moaned as his twin's lips made their way down his neck and collarbone, stopping to suck and bite on certain places. Kaoru dragged his fingernails slowly down his sides to rest on his hips as he kissed down Hikaru's chest to his nipples. He took one into his mouth and drew circles around it with his tongue.

"Hnnn…Kao…please…" Hikaru moaned as Kaoru moved one hand on his hips to his hardness, teasingly stroking it as his mouth moved lower down his torso to his navel. Kaoru slowly thrusted his tongue in and out of his bellybutton and Hikaru withered underneath his twin and let out a few breathy naughty moans.

"Kao please…more…please…" He moaned. Kaoru smirked.

"Tell me what you want me to do Hika…" He ordered, the smirk still clear on his face. Hikaru blushed and looked down.

"Y-you know what to do…" He replied. Kaoru frowned.

"Actually I don't. I want you to tell me exactly what you want." Kaoru replied rubbing Hikaru's hips.

"Uhn Kaoru…" Hikaru moaned.

"Yes?" Kaoru asked.

"Touch me… Kao I need you so bad…please touch me…" Hikaru begged and Kaoru smirked.

"How do you wanna be touched Hika? Would you rather have me rubbing you like I am now?" He asked, stopping to slowly jerk on Hikaru's hard member. The elder twin moaned at the contact.

"Or would you rather have me suck on you?" He continued before taking the head of his brother's cock in his mouth. Hikaru let out a slight scream.

"Ahh! K-kao… AHH!" He yelled as more of his hard cock was taken in by his brother's hot inviting mouth. He continued to suck on his brother's cock and Hikaru soon started thrusting his hips, trying to get more of him into his twin's mouth. Kaoru pinned his hips to the bed and Hikaru moaned.

"Ahhh! Kao more… Please Kao…oh kami yes…yes…" Hikaru moaned. Kaoru obliged and sucked harder, bobbing his back and forth and letting his teeth gently scrape at the shaft of Hikaru's length.

"Ngghhh…Kaoru! Ahh Kaoru I'm gonna… AHHH! KAORU!" Hikaru screamed as his back arched and he came in Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru swallowed his cum before giving one final kiss to the head before going back up and kissing his sweet lips. Hikaru tasted himself when his tongue came in contact with Kaoru's and he ground his hips harder against his brother's. They both moaned.

"Hika…I need you…" Kaoru moaned in his ear and presented 2 fingers to his brother. Hikaru took them in his mouth and started sucking on them, coating them in his saliva. When they were sufficiently coated, Kaoru took them out and pressed one to Hikaru's opening in a tease. Hikaru moaned.

"Please Kao… I need you so bad…" He begged and Kaoru smiled.

"I love you." He said kissing him and pushing his middle finger inside Hikaru. The elder twin squirmed at the feeling of something inside him but was too focused on what his brother's lips were doing, which had gone from his lips to his neck and gently biting and sucking on his neck. Kaoru bit down on the junction where his neck and collarbone met as he inserted the other finger into his ass and he moaned. The younger twin continued to stretch the tight opening while sucking on his brother's neck. Just as Hikaru started to move his hips as if he were riding Kaoru's fingers, he pulled them out and presented his cock to his twin.

"Heh, I think I've found a use for that hot little mouth of yours dear brother…" Kaoru stated winking seductively. Hikaru gave a cute uke whimper and took his twin's length in his mouth. Kaoru moaned and ran his hand through Hikaru's red locks and gently started thrusting into his mouth. The elder gagged slightly but forced his throat to relax so he could take more of his brother's cock. After a minute, Kaoru pulled Hikaru off and the elder whimpered.

"I'll cum if you continue. Besides…" Kaoru stated leaning in to whisper in his twin's ear.

"I wanna fuck you so hard…" He whispered as he pressed the head of his cock against Hikaru's opening. The older twin screamed and arched his back as Kaoru's length pushed deeper inside of him. Kaoru stayed still until his twin was accustomed to him.

"Kao…hnn…move…" Hikaru pleaded and the younger twin slowly thrusted into his twin. The pain that was building in Hikaru slowly went away to nothing but pure ecstasy. Both let out simultaneous moans as Kaoru pounded into his twin harder and faster. Soon, Kaoru found Hikaru's prostate and started hitting it head on. Hikaru screamed.

"AHHHHH! KAORU! OH KAMI KAORU!" He screamed, back arching more as he worked his hips to try to get his twin deeper.

"Oh kami…Hika…I'm gonna…ohh! HIKARU!" Kaoru screamed as he came deep inside his twin as Hikaru came all over their chests and stomachs while screaming his brother's name. Kaoru collapsed on top of the elder twin breathing heavily. They both just stayed there gathering their breath and wits before Kaoru undid the tie bounding Hikaru's wrists to the headboard. Hikaru's hands fell to Kaoru's warm, sweat dampened body and held him.

"I love you Kaoru. I love you so much." Hikaru whispered. Kaoru grinned and cuddled closer to him.

"I love you too Hika." He replied. He made a move to pull out but Hikaru held him there. He looked at his twin in confusion.

"Please don't move… I need you there…" He whimpered. Kaoru smiled and cuddled back into his twin's arms. Hikaru pulled the blankets over them and cuddled together. Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms, Kaoru still inside of Hikaru.

_Who knew proofreading an unfinished letter would lead to my love being brought in the open…I guess love does come in the craziest and weirdest ways…_ Hikaru thought before falling into his own abyss of dreams that were oh so pleasantly haunted by his beautiful twin lover.

And their plans for tomorrow night.

* * *

(I)= I actually have my own pen reserved for editing. I know… LAME!

*squeals* My 2nd lemon! YAY! And also my first minor bondage and role-reverse X3

REVIEW PLEASE?

~Lily Truesdale~ aka ~Luna Rose Hitachiin~

PS: I really have a thing for writing them when they're confessing don't I? A lot of my fics have them either in a relationship (but are more cute) while the rest are them confessing (and smut ensures.) The only exception is Forbidden Lust…maybe I should fix that…


End file.
